gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio
Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio (Affamato come un lupo/Rio) è un mash-up di due canzoni dei Duran Duran presente nell'episodio Il fratellone, il quindicesimo della Terza Stagione, in cui è cantato da Blaine Anderson insieme al fratello Cooper. La performance viene eseguita completamente in Aula canto, dopo che Cooper ha annunciato al Glee-Club che nei prossimi giorni terrà una master-class sul canto e sulla recitazione per aiutare i membri delle Nuove Direzioni a realizzare i loro sogni. Testo della canzone Blaine: Dark in the city, night is a wire Steam in the subway, earth is a fire (Blaine e Cooper: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Cooper: Woman, you want me, give me a sign And catch my breathing even closer behind (Blaine e Cooper: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Blaine e Cooper: Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (Cooper: Smell like I sound!) Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (Cooper: Straddle the line!) And when she shines she really shows you all she can (Cooper: Mouth is alive!) Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande Blaine: Stalked in the forest, too close to hide I'll be upon you by the moonlight side (Blaine and Cooper: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Cooper: High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind (Blaine e Cooper: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Blaine e Cooper con le N.D.: Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (Cooper e le Nuove Direzioni: Smell like I sound!) Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (Cooper e le Nuove Direzioni: Straddle the line!) And when she shines she really shows you all she can (Cooper e le Nuove Direzioni: Mouth is alive!) Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande Blaine: Hungry like the wolf, Hungry like the wolf, Hungry like the wolf Cooper e Blaine con le N.D.: (Blaine: Don't make a sound!) Her name is Rio she don't need to understand (Cooper e le Nuove Direzioni: Smell like I sound!) And I might find her if I'm looking like I can (Cooper e le Nuove Direzioni: Straddle the line!) Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land (Cooper e le Nuove Direzioni: Mouth is alive!) From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande (Cooper: 'Ohhhh) Her name is Rio she don't need to understand ('Nuove Direzioni: Smell like I sound!) From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande Fightin' the ground! Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Blaine aveva già detto di voler cantare Rio in un episodio della Seconda Stagione, suggerendolo come brano per le Regionali 2011; *Questo è l'undicesimo ed ultimo mash-up della Terza Stagione; *La prima di due canzoni che Cooper canta. L'altra è Somebody That I Used to Know; *Il primo di due duetti dei fratelli Anderson; *La quinta volta che un mash-up è costituito da due pezzi dello stesso artista. Galleria di foto Hr.jpg Anderbros.jpg HLTW1.jpg HLTW1.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Cooper Anderson Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three